


On a Whim

by Xyliandra



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa pulled out a piece of thick paper out of his bag. "I want this," he began, placing the drawing on the counter, "tattooed on my thigh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Whim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squirrelmort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/gifts).



> Written for Day 3 of [RinReiGisa Week, tattoos.](http://rinreigisaweek.tumblr.com)

"Ohmagosh Rei, you should get a piercing,” declared Nagisa as the approached the parlor. Rei blanched and stumbled slightly. Rin snickered, opening the door for the two. Nagisa beamed at him before yanking Rei across the threshold.

"I am not getting a piercing," Rei insisted, pulling away from Nagisa’s grasp and adjusting his glasses.

"You could get your ears pierced,” Nagisa reached over to grab Rei’s ears but was quickly batted away. “You’re right, that's boring. Ooo! Ooo! Get your bellybutton pierced!” Nagisa attempted to poke Rei’s stomach. Rei barely dodged the attempt with a flustered protest. “Look! They even have a butterfly bellybutton ring!" Nagisa exclaimed, pointing at the jewelry case “It’s meant to be!”

"No." Rei looked around the shop, mildly annoyed that Rin hadn’t stepped in yet.

“Are you suuuuuuuuure, Rei-chan?" Nagisa leaned forward, batting his eyelashes innocently. Rei didn’t buy it for a second. "You sure you don’t want to get your nipples pierced?” Nagisa asked, quickly tweaking Rei’s nipples before he had a chance to react. Rei let out a high pitched squeak and covered his chest with his arms in defense. Nagisa broke into loud laughter while Rin chuckled quietly into his hand.

“Nagisa!” Rei cried with embarrassment, then shot Rin a Look for joining in.

“I’m serious. You’d look great.”

“Absolutely not!”

“Riiiiiiiiin,” Nagisa whined. “Tell your boyfriend he’d look hot with nipple piercings.” Rin looked between the two with a bemused expression, debating who he was going to side with.

“Rei,” he began, glancing at Nagisa sideways with a shit-eating grin. “You look hot without nipple piercings.”

“Traitor!” Nagisa hissed.

“And that is why you are my favorite,” Rei declared with a satisfied smile.

“What? He can’t be your favorite!” Nagisa cried, latching onto Rei and nuzzling his chest. “I’m your favorite! I’m everyone’s favorite! It’s been scientifically proven!”

“I challenge that research.” Nagisa changed tactics, latching onto Rin’s arm instead.

“Rin! You were supposed to be on my side!”

“Nagisa, do you even know how long it takes for nipple piercings to heal?” Rin asked, glancing down at the blond.

“Two months,” he declared too quickly. Rin quirked an eyebrow. “Maybe? Three? IDK, I didn’t look shit up.”

“Three months to a year,” Rin emphasized. Nagisa gasped, pulling away from Rin.

“What!”

“And you can’t play with them until they’re healed.”

Nagisa threw his arms around Rei’s waist. “I am so sorry I ever wanted you two to be pierced," he whispered rubbing his cheek against Rei's chest.

"If you're done molesting your friend," a feminine voice began, causing the trio to turn their attention to a brunette, watching them with a bemused expression from their stool.

"I'll never be done molesting my Rei-chan!" Nagisa declared dramatically.

"Nagisa," Rin warned. Nagisa let go of Rei with a pout. "You can molest him when we get home, now get your damn tattoo before Rei forbids it."

"I would do no such thing," Rei snapped, looking appalled at the suggestion. Rin locked his gaze with Rei and quirked an eyebrow. Rei looked away and mumbled, "Dissuade perhaps, but not forbid..."

"And he listens to you more than you seem to think he does."

"So do you!" Nagisa accused.

“So you want a tattoo?” the artist asked, rising from their chair to lean on the counter. “What did you have in mind?”

“Oh yeah.” Nagisa pulled out a piece of thick paper out of his bag. "I want this," he began, placing the drawing on the counter, "tattooed on my thigh."

"Isn't that your one shirt you wore all the damn time in high school?" Rin asked .

"Yes, it is," Rei agreed after surveying the image. "Nagisa, why are you having a cartoon penguin tattooed on your thigh?"

"Because I like it," Nagisa responded, smoothing out the crinkled edges of the paper. Rei frowned and looked to Rin.

"Shouldn't a tattoo mean something?" Rin asked, skeptical.

"It means I like it."

"How long have you been planning this tattoo?” The artist interrupted, examining the drawing.

“Ummmm,” Nagisa’s face screwed up briefly as he calculated, “A few months, I guess.”

“Seriously?” Rin asked in disbelief. "And you're getting it permanently tattooed on your fucking thigh."

"Yup!" Nagisa chirped, bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet. “It’s gonna be great!”

“I’ll go ahead and draw up the stencil,” the artist said, taking the drawing from Nagisa and leaving the three more or less alone.

“Nagisa, are you sure you want to do this?” Rei asked carefully, not wishing to upset his boyfriend. “I can appreciate that you picked a discrete location for your tattoo, but the design-”

“Is perfect! Haru drew it for me. Isn’t it cool that I’ll have Haru’s art tattooed on me _forever_?”

“It is the forever part I am concerned about,” Rei mumbled. “But I suppose if you have made up your mind…”

“It’s made up!” Nagisa beamed at Rei. He tugged on Rei's arm to pull him down a bit and kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks babycakies.” 

“He always caves for you,” Rin complained, pretending to pout.

“Not always.” Nagisa countered, "He’s not getting any piercings." Nagisa stuck his tongue out at Rin.

“And I can’t help but notice you never tried persuading me into getting a piercing. Thanks a lot asshole. I guess I know who you love more.”

“RinRin that’s not true!” Nagisa whined, jumping onto Rin.

“Yeah, sure,” Rin grumbled halfheartedly, smiling as he did.

“And I didn't ask you because you can’t get a tattoo because then you can’t swim.”

“True.”

“You could get a tattoo though. You’d be all healed up in under a month.” Rin considered this for a moment before shaking his head.

“Nah, not this time ‘round. I’d have to research designs first. Not all of us decide to alter our bodies on a whim.” Nagisa’s eyes sparkled.

“Sooooo, you’ll get one with me next time?”

“Next time?” Rei repeated incredulously. “Precisely how many tattoos do you plan on getting?” Nagisa shrugged.

“I ‘unno. I haven’t really giving it much thought.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Rei sighed, rubbing his temples with his forefinger and thumb. Rin laughed.

“If Nagisa thought things through, we wouldn’t be here right now,” he said with a smile, stretching his arm towards Rei. After a moment considering Rin’s words, Rei reached out and took Rin’s hand in his own, understanding that Rin was referring to more than standing in a tattoo parlor on a whim.

“You have a point,” Rei agreed, squeezing Rin’s hand affectionately. Both quickly let go when the artist cleared their throat pointedly.

“Did you want you tat to be the same colors as the sketch?” they asked.

“Yup!” Nagisa let go of Rin and gave his attention to the artist. “Well, the penguin will be black and orange and his belly will just be my skin and then there’s a red butterfly and a purple butterfly.”

“Would you rather have the butterflies both colors?”

“Nope! They’re supposed to be my two favorite butterfly swimmers. And I’m the penguin chasing them!” Nagisa glanced over his shoulder to see his boyfriends’ reactions. Both colored and looked suitably embarrassed. The artist looked between the trio and smirked.

“Sounds like your tattoo has meaning after all.” Nagisa smiled broadly but said nothing. “Alright, you ready?”

“Totally,” Nagisa agreed excitedly. “Let’s do this thang.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nagisa's tattoo is totally, shamelessly based on [squirrelmort's tattoo](http://squirrelmort.tumblr.com/post/114784615842/my-first-tattoo-and-pictures-of-the-inspiration) ~~that I drew~~. It totally suits him.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at: [xyliandra.tumblr.com](http://xyliandra.tumblr.com) and [xyliandra-fics.tumblr.com](http://xyliandra-fics.tumblr.com)


End file.
